myself_yourselffandomcom-20200215-history
Shusuke Wakatsuki
Shusuke Wakatsuki (若月 修輔, Wakatsuki Shūsuke) is one of the four childhood friends that Sana Hidaka left behind when he moved, and is still one of his new friends when he returned. He is the best friend of Sana and the only male besides Sana of the five friends. He is the younger twin of Shuri Wakatsuki. Yuzuki Fujimura refers him as the bottom of the Wakatsuki twins. Appearance Shusuke is shown to be quite good-looking in the anime and novel. He has sandy blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. He is often seen wearing the usual school uniform which consists of a gakuran coat over an orange shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Besides his school uniform, he is also seen wearing a casual outfit mostly compromised of a regular t-shirt paired up with jeans. Personality Shusuke is a very outgoing and kind-hearted person. When he helped defend Hinako Mochida from a group of bullies, she instantly fell in love with him due to his selflessness to protect a random stranger like herself. Not only is Shusuke a very kind person, but he is also very willing to protect each of his friends and of course, his twin sister. He cherishes all the precious memories he's made with them and values each and every one of them. He is very close with Shuri Wakatsuki (Shusuke's twin sister) that he is even willing to move out of his home and school in order to be with her. He is very protective over her and is willing to take beatings from his father so that Shuri would not. He was the person who told Sana about Nanaka Yatsushiro's past. He broke down confessing everything, as he did not know what to do to end her suffering during those moments. Background Shusuke (or Syusuke depending on viewing location) is the so-called "lucky half" of the Wakatsuki twins. Loyal to Shuri Wakatsuki more then his friends, he doesn't like his father. Especially since Shuri (or Sayuri) was being shipped to London due to the twins incest scandal so close to their father's time for re-election. A fishing crazed boy, his present to Sana before he leaves is a hand-made fishing lure. Shusuke also has to deal with Hinako Mochida, the ten-year old genius introduced around the end of the first half of the series.The twins eventually run off together to escape their father. The twins later return holding hands with matching wristbands. Plot Outline Gallery Anime Screenshots Capture.PNG|Shusuke giving his present to Sana Hidaka's farewell party. Myself_Yourself___Shuusuke_by_FamousMassacre1.png Extra Trivia *When asked about what he looks for in girls, Shusuke answered that he looks for big breasts, the ability to cook and the most important thing is for them to be caring, soft-spoken, gentle and obedient. *His nickname is "Shuu" or "Shu", depending on viewing location. Quotes "I've been thinking... the most important thing in a girl is to be caring and soft-spoken. Gentle and obedient. I'd like a girl who never behaves violently." ''~Shusuke telling what he looks for in girls to Sana ''"We may not be lovers, but I have someone I care about just as much as lovers would. Right now, I can't imagine romance or going out at all. Sorry." ~Shusuke's response to Hinako Mochida's confession References Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:Male Characters